happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clam's Clams
'''Clam's Clams '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Irin goes to the beach with her clams, but is unable to see the view of the water. So she buys herself a pair of glasses in a nearby shop. Clam just so happens to be in there and catches the sight of Irin's clams, which he sees as a buffet. While Irin is occupied with Smith the cashier, Clam paints pictures of clams on her glasses. Irin puts her new glasses on, and as expected, is fooled by the trick and has no idea that Clam is running off with her pets. Russell opens a seafood restaurant at the docks. Clam comes to him with the tank of angered clams, insisting he cook them. Russell's stomach growls and he happily agrees. Upon bringing the clams to his kitchen, Russell reads a cookbook for the best clam-based dishes. One of the clams spits a pearl at a shelf, knocking it into the tank, thus creating a ramp that the bivalve mollusks use to climb free. Meanwhile, Irin builds a sandcastle and thinks her clams are standing on top of it. The tide washes the paint off her glasses as well as destroys her castle. She realizes her precious pets are missing and scrambles to look for them. She returns empty-handed. Teary eyed, she gets down on her knees, when she notices something stranded in the moat of her demolished castle. It turns out to be Neo. Dumping her into a bucket of water, Irin claims Neo as her new pet. Back in the restaurant, Snorkels is shown eating a boiled lobster. Snappy, sitting the table next to him, is offended to this. He opens a menu book, finding one of Irin's clams inside. The clam bites him on the nose. A dinner plate arrives at Snorkels' table, but upon removing the lid, he sees a group of clams which quickly tear him apart. Snappy flees as the clams pursue him. Russell carries a pot of melted butter, until Snappy bumps into him and it drops on the lobster, scalding him alive. Clam is fast asleep to notice any of the carnage happening. Awakened by the rumbling of his belly, he calls over Russell to ask why his order is taking so long to prepare. A clam shoots another pearl at Russell, shooting a hole through his head. Clam now sees the horde of clams growling at him. He jumps out a window, his only escape route, but falls into the sea. The clams jump in after him. Irin watches her pet fish dance, not knowing that Neo is actually trying to escape. The tide washes in her clams and she becomes overjoyed reuniting with them. She puts one in Neo's bucket to introduce them to one another. Seconds later, the clam burps out Neo's skeleton. At the bottom of the sea, Overbite is shown in a restaurant. Mate brings him the main course, which turns out being Clam, who is now tied up with seaweed. He makes a muffled scream as Overbite opens his jaws. The screen turns black with a loud bite sound. Deaths #Snorkels is eaten by the clams. #Snappy is scalded by melted butter. #Russell is shot with a pearl. #Neo is eaten by one of the clams. #Clam is eaten by Overbite (offscreen). Trivia *This is the debut of Snorkels' new design. *This is the second appearance of Overbite (after Release the Savage) and the debut of Mate. Both characters originate from Coral Reef Friends. *This marks Neo's first death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes